A Jagan Story
by BTRlover17
Summary: A series of one shots involving James and Logan
1. Chapter 1

**Jagan **

**Pairing: James and Logan**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own the boys or the show even I would love to own them especially Logan and Kendall. I also don't own anything you may recognise just my own idea. **

**Ice Cream Sundae- Logan turns himself into an Ice Cream Sundae for James **

**This chapter is dedicated to Mochi No Yume, who requested some Jagan food smut. **

It had been a long day of rehearsals for the boys of Big Time Rush; Gustavo had made them practice harmonies for five hours straight, followed by five hours of dancing. Gustavo finally let them go at nine but as the four were walking towards the door, the large man called James back. Motioning for the others to go ahead, James saw the look Logan gave him. "I'll text you when I'm on my way back." The pretty boy said flashing Logan his winning smile. It was clear that this answer was the one Logan had been looking for as he shot James his half smile before following after Kendall and Carlos.

As he walked behind his friends, Logan heard listened as they talked about seeing a late movie. "You fancy coming Logan?" Carlos asked suddenly remembering that the smart boy was behind them. "Nah, I'm pretty beat, will probably just head to bed when I get in." The smart boy replied. "Okay then." Carlos said, he seemed happy that Logan wouldn't be joining them. The three of them walked in silence until it got to the point where Kendall and Carlos headed to the cinema. When they stopped, Kendall turned towards and Logan and repeated the words the smart boy had just said to James. "Text me when you get in." Since they had arrived in LA, if one was out alone they had to check in with the others to let them know that they were ok. Sometimes it was annoying but sometimes it was nice to think someone was watching out for them. Nodding, Logan bid the two good night before heading in the direction of the Palmwoods.

Logan had been walking for five minutes when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. It was a text from James. _**Help, Gustavo is doing my head in. :S.**_Logan chuckled as he sent back a reply. **Just ignore him like you always do. No matter what he says, you're James Diamond, you can do anything... even survive Gustavo :)**A few seconds later his phone went again. _**Aww your sweet :D **_ Logan chuckled to himself as he typed his reply. **I'm sweeter than you know ;D. **Logan knew he wouldn't be going to bed when he got in.

Heading into a 24 hour food store, Logan browsed the aisles, basket in hand. When he found the aisle he was looking for. His eyes scanned the various ice cream sauces, before picking toffee and chocolate as well as throwing some sprinkles, before heading over to the ice cream aisle. When he got to the selections of ice cream, there were so many to choose from, so Logan picked strawberry, chocolate and vanilla. He knew that anything he didn't use wouldn't be wasted, especially as he lived with Carlos. When he placed the basket on the counter, the cashier gave him a weird look. "Sweet tooth." Logan chuckled rubbing the back of his neck. Once he had paid, Logan collected his bags and continued on his way to the Palmwoods.

Letting himself into 2J, the smart boy placed his bags before checking every room to see if the apartment was empty. Once he had checked every room, the pale boy headed into the bathroom and turned on the shower. Waiting until the water got to the right temperature, Logan stripped off his clothes and climbed into the shower, sighing as the water ran down his tired body. As he cleaned himself, Logan thought to the surprise he had planned for James. He wasn't surprised when he felt himself harden, this always happened when he thought about James. Running his hands down his body, Logan gripped his cock with a soapy hand slowly pumping it. He moaned as he sped up, flicking his wrist at the head, bringing his spare hand down to roll his balls. His hand pumped his cock faster as he felt his orgasm nearing. Flicking his wrist once more, Logan saw stars as his orgasm enveloped, cum splattering against the shower tiles. Once his breathing returned to normal, Logan cleaned the shower tiles before turning the water off and climbing out, wrapping a towel around his waist.

Not bothering to put clothes on, Logan headed into the kitchen to check his phone. He had a text from James. _**Will be home in ten. **_"Shit." Logan said, he didn't have much time to prepare his surprise. Ripping the towel from his body, Logan ran around the kitchen naked putting the ice cream into bowls as well as putting extra ice cream on a tray. As well as the ice cream on the tray, Logan placed the sprinkles and the sauces before picking it up and heading over to the dining room table. The smart boy covered attempted to cover the table with his towel but soon realised it wouldn't cover the whole table. Not having time to find anything else to cover the table, Logan decided that it would be fine uncovered, they would clean it later.

Sitting on the table, Logan scooped up some of the strawberry ice cream and placed it on his crotch, shivering as the cold substance touched his warm body, grabbing the sprinkles and pouring a generous amount over his crotch. Lying on his back, Logan scooped some more strawberry ice cream up before placing on his stomach, he felt it dribble into his navel, but didn't pay it much attention. He repeated his actions with the vanilla and the chocolate ice cream. Once his stomach and chest were covered, Logan picked up the bottle of chocolate sauce popping the cap and pouring some onto his finger. Putting the bottle back onto the tray, Logan smeared the sticky substance over his lips. As he wait for James to come home, Logan thought of the look on the pretty boys' face when he saw Logan. The smart boy felt his length harden but it soon returned to its' flaccid state due to the cold.

Hearing a key in the door, Logan prayed it was James and not one of the other's, he really didn't want to explain to Mama Knight why he was naked, covered in ice cream and laying in on her dining table. Sneaking a quick glance, Logan sighed when he spotted James come through the door. When the pretty boy spotted Logan, he stopped walking just to look at the smaller boy. Ice cream covered his chest and stomach as well as his crotch, causing James' length to immediately harden. " L...L...Logan, what are you doing?" The brunette asked, taking in the delicious sight before him. "Well, you said I was sweet and I'm just proving how sweet I actually am." Logan said, a smirk appearing on his face.

Stepping forward, James continued to stare until Logan said "James, it's getting kinda cold." James smirked as he took his jacket and shirt off. When Logan saw this he raised an eyebrow. "What it's my lucky white V-neck." James said holding his hand up in defense. The smart boy just nodded in understanding, about to say something but before he could open his mouth, he felt James press his lips against his own. "Mmmm Logie." James moaned as he licked the sauce from the smaller boys' lips. As their lips moved in sync, Logan could feel his length harden not feeling the cold substance around his cock.

As James pulled away he licked his lips, before leaning down and attacking the pale boys' neck. Biting down on Logan's rapidly beating pulse point, sucking until he had left a purple bruise on the pale neck below him. Moving down, James started to lick and suck the ice cream from Logan's chest. He felt the smart boy shiver as his warm tongue licked across the cold skin. Smearing some of the ice cream across Logan's nipples, James leant down and sucked on the hard nubs. He felt Logan thread his hands in his brown hair, as he continued to suck on the hard nubs. When he had licked every dribble of ice cream from the pale boys' chest and stomach, James made his way down to Logan's crotch.

"Oooh, sprinkles." James said before using his finger to scoop some of the ice cream off of Logan's privates. Sucking the substance off of his finger, James smiled up at Logan before dipping down and licking the rest of the ice cream from Logan's cock and balls. James sucked harshly on the head of Logan's cock, moaning as the mixture of pre cum and ice cream bursting across his taste buds.

After licking all of the ice cream off of Logan's cock, James leant over to the tray and picked up the bottle chocolate sauce. Pouring it along Logan's length, James felt his cock press against his jeans as the smart boy let out a moan. When the member was covered, James leant down again and sucked the whole length into his mouth relaxing his throat to take the sweet member further down. When he felt James' throat constrict around his member, he couldn't help but cum, calling out the pretty boys' name as his hands tightened in the brunette's hair.

James pulled off of Logan with an audible pop, the pretty boy trailed kisses up the smaller boys' body, pressing a kiss to his lips when he reached Logan's lips. "My turn." Logan said flipping them over so James was pinned beneath the smaller boys' naked and sticky body. Grabbing the chocolate sauce from the taller boy, Logan dripped it down the tanned washboard abs in front of him. Pressing a kiss to James' lips, Logan started to lick his way down the toned chest, stopping to bite lightly on the pretty boys' nipples. Making his way down the perfect washboard abs, the smart boy dipped his tongue into James' navel, nipping it lightly as he travelled further south. Logan stopped when he reached the waistband of James' jeans, licking a line along the waistband causing the taller boy to buck his hips up, his erection brushing against Logan's cheek.

Chuckling to himself, Logan made short work of the taller boys' jeans, pushing both them and the tight boxers down to James' knees. The erection that had sprung forward when Logan pulled down James' boxers made the smart boys' jaw drop open. The taller boy was at least nine inches long and as thick as hell. "You ngh?" James questioned but it turned into a moan as he felt a small hand grasp his member. As the smaller boy began to pump him slowly, the brunette couldn't help but moan and buck his hips up into Logan's hand. James couldn't help but gasp as he felt a hot mouth suck on the tip of his cock. "Christ Logan." James exhaled harshly. The smart boy took this as a sign to continue and took more of the taller boys' cock into his mouth, his hand still working what wasn't in his mouth.

Relaxing his throat, Logan took all nine inches of James, holding the pretty boys' hips down until he was ready. When he was ready, he removed his hands and almost immediately James bucked his hips shoving his cock further down Logan's throat. The pretty boy could feel his orgasm near as the smart boys' throat kept constricting around his throbbing member. One more thrust of his hips and James came, shooting his load down Logan's ready throat. The smart boy drank down everything that James had to offer, sucking him clean before pulling off with an audible pop.

As Logan pulled away, James took this as an opportunity to flip their positions yet again. Now that Logan was on his back again, James could do what he wanted. Placing his fingers on the smart boys' lips, the taller boy ordered "Suck." A moan left his lips as Logan took the digits into his mouth, covering them in as much saliva as possible. The taller boy pressed kisses over the smart boys' jaw and neck as he sucked on the fingers in his mouth. James pulled his fingers out of Logan's mouth, trailing them down his body and down to his entrance. Circling the hole slowly, James looked at Logan who nodded as a sign to continue. Pushing his finger into the tight hole, the pretty boy felt Logan tense. "Relax." He said soothingly placing a kiss to the pale thigh next to him. Logan's body slowly started to relax allowing the taller boy to start thrusting his finger in and out.

Jamming another finger into the tight heat, James began to scissor his fingers making sure to brush over the pale boys' prostate. As soon as he hit that bundle of nerves, Logan thrust down on his fingers begging for more. Soon enough James didn't have to move his fingers as Logan was thrusting down, fucking himself on the invading digits.

Deeming Logan prepared enough, James pulled his fingers out, causing the smaller boy to whine. However that soon changed when the smart boy felt James' cock push into his tight hole. As the pretty boy pushed in inch by inch, he brought his spare hand up to pump Logan's cock, easing the pain of having something that big put into his tight hole. When he was fully sheathed inside of the pale boy, James paused for a few moments allowing Logan to get used to the intrusion. When Logan began to grind his hips down, the pretty boy took this as the sign to move so he pulled out until only his head remained inside the tight heat before thrusting back in. A guttural moan left the small boy as he felt his walls clench and unclench around James' throbbing member.

When he heard the moan leave Logan's mouth, James couldn't help but thrust harder and faster into the boy beneath him. One particularly hard thrust caused Logan to grab onto James' forearms and arch his back off the table. "H...H...Hit there again." He moaned, James' name slipping past his parted lips as the taller boy rammed repeatedly into his prostate. Sensing his orgasm near, Logan reached down and started to pump himself in time with the pretty boys' thrust, feeling his release building up with each thrust. When it all became too much for him, Logan came screaming James' name as he delivered a hard thrust to his prostate. Rope after rope of cum left the smaller boy covering both his hand and his stomach. Feeling Logan's walls clench around his member and hearing Logan scream his name caused James to cum, filling the smart boy to the brim with cum.

As he slumped on top of Logan, James grabbed his hand which was covered in cum and proceeded to lick it clean. The smart boy moved to the side allowing James to pull out and lay next to him. As he put his head on the taller boys' chest, Logan heard him say, "You really are sweet Logie." The smart boy shifted his position slightly before asking, "How sweet?" James placed a kiss to his forehead before answering. "You're so sweet you give me diabetes." The pretty boy responded. Logan gasped and hit James in the chest before snuggling back in and falling to sleep, James following suit.

**Author's note: I need some ideas for later chapters in the story, so if you have a Jagan request private message me and I will see what I can do. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A Jagan Story **

**Pairing: Logan and James **

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own the boys or the show even I would love to own them especially Logan and Kendall. I also don't own anything you may recognise just my own idea. **

**Turning the tables-Logan turns the tables on James**

**This chapter is dedicated to waterwicca, who requested it :D**

James hoped it would be a nice calm evening with his boyfriend Logan but what the pretty boy didn't know what his smart boyfriend had planned. Whilst the taller boy was in the shower washing away all the sweat from six hours of dance rehearsals, Logan snuck into the room they shared. Creeping over to James' dresser, Logan took two mysterious objects out of the top draw, shoving them into his pocket before his boyfriend returned from the bathroom. Settling himself on the sofa, Logan waited patiently for James to finish doing his hair, so they could start their movie night.

When the brunette came out of their room, the smart boy couldn't help but feel himself getting turned on. The taller boy was wearing nothing but grey sweatpants which hung low on his defined hip bones. Shifting slightly in his seat, Logan sent his lover a smile as he made his way over. When James sat on the sofa, the smart boy snuggled up to the taller boy, pressing play on the remote. Jennifer's body started playing and the pair settled in to a comfortable silence. James shifted in his seat slightly as Megan Fox began to undress, causing Logan to turn and look at his boyfriend. Was James enjoying Megan Fox undressing. Nudging his boyfriend in the ribs, Logan raised an eyebrow at the taller boy when he looked down at him. Sensing what Logan was asking, James leant down and placed a kiss to the smart boys' lips.

Instead of letting the pretty boy pull away, Logan wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's neck and pulled him down for another kiss. However as soon as it started, the smart boy pulled away turning back to watch the movie. James was confused at what had just happened but just shrugged it off and turned back to watch the movie. Suddenly Logan broke the silence. "Do you know what I love?" The smart boy questioned. "What's that?" James replied. "How flushed your skin is when I'm riding you and how the sweat runs down your abs." The smaller boy said as he ran a finger up James' washboard abs. James shivered at Logan's touch feeling himself getting turned on but Logan quickly removed his finger and carried on watching the movie.

They settled back into a comfortable silence until James felt Logan place a hand on his thigh and start to rub. The taller boy shuddered feeling himself harden slightly, what was Logan up to. The hand on his crotch continued to palm him until he was fully erect, that's when it disappeared. Looking down at his lover, James was about ask Logan what that was all about when he heard a moan leave the dark haired boy. Glancing down, James couldn't help but stare when he noticed the smart boy palming himself through his jeans.

Just as James was about to knock away the pale boys' hand to do it himself, Logan removed his hand and looked up at his lover and gave him an innocent look which was just adorable on Logan with his big brown eyes. The next thing the pretty boy knew, he was on his back, Logan straddling him and holding his hands above his head. Holding the taller boys' hands in one of his, Logan reached into his back pocket and pulled out one of the bandanas he had taken from the dresser when James was in the shower. Securing his lovers' wrists, Logan leant backwards, grinding his hips down slightly causing a moan to leave James' lips.

Smirking to himself, Logan leant down and pressed his lips to the brunettes'. James got the idea and moved his lips in sync against the smaller boys, parting his full lips when he felt Logan's tongue lick his bottom lip. The pair fought for dominance until Logan ground his hips down, his tongue swooping forward as James moaned into his mouth. Mapping out the pretty boys' sensitive, the smart boy flicked his tongue against the roof of James' mouth, breaking the kiss as the taller boy bucked his hips up brushing their erections together. James bucked his hips up again when he heard the moan that Logan's mouth, the smart boy moaned again grinding his hips down trying to gain more friction.

Pressing kisses to the pretty boys' neck and jaw, the smart boy sucked on the taller boys' pulse point before biting down. James gasped as he felt Logan's teeth graze his skin. Sucking on the pulse point, Logan leaned back to examine the purple mark he had left on the pretty boys' tanned neck. Pressing a kiss to the mark, Logan moved to James' chest, placing kisses to tanned skin beneath him. James arched up and threaded his hands through Logan's hair as he felt Logan suck on his nipple. As the smart boy sucked on the hardened nub, he brought his spare hand up to twist and tweak the neglected nub. Grazing his teeth over the sensitive skin, Logan pulled away before giving the same treatment to the other nub. When both of the taller boys' nubs were hardened and cherry pink did Logan head further south, licking and nipping the pretty boys' washboard abs. Dipping his tongue into the taller boys' navel, Logan licked his way down James' happy trail, stopping when he reached the waistband of James' sweatpants.

Leaning back on his knees, Logan examined the view below him. James' hair was swept back from his face, eyes riddled with lust and a blush tainted his cheeks. His chest was rising harshly as he attempted to control himself and the bulge in his sweatpants looked liked it was going to rip the material soon. Logan felt his cock twitch seeing James undone like this. Rubbing his hand against the bulge in James' sweatpants, Logan rubbed harder when he felt the pretty boy buck his hips up attempting to gain more friction. Rubbing once more, Logan pulled his hand away chuckling as he heard James whine.

Climbing off the taller boy, the smart boy grabbed James' wrists pulling them down in front of his chest before yanking the pretty boy off the sofa and towards the room they shared. Pushing the brunette into the room, Logan turned and locked the door, before moving over to his lover. Pushing the taller boy onto the bed, Logan climbed on top of James tugging his wrists above his head again. Untying the bandana from around both wrists, Logan tugged James' left wrist over to the headboard and secured it tightly. As he reached into his back pocket to pull out the spare bandana, James took the opportunity to bring his right hand down and grab Logan's crotch causing the smaller boy to buck his hips into the touch. Once he had retrieved the material from his pocket, Logan quickly manoeuvred James' right wrist away from his crotch and up to the headboard.

Logan moved backwards as James tugged on his restraints, knowing it was driving the pretty boy mad not being able to touch him. Kneeling at the bottom of the bed, Logan began to slowly lift his shirt revealing his creamy skin in tiny slivers, driving James mad. After he pulled his shirt off, Logan crawled up the bed, stopping at the waistband of the pretty boys' sweatpants. Grabbing them, the smart boy began to pull the confining material down, smirking when he noticed that James was going commando. The taller boy lifted his hips slightly allowing the pale boy to pull the sweatpants all the way down and off.

Now that his boyfriend was completely naked, Logan yet again took his place at the end of the bed, before popping the button of his jeans, revealing more of his happy trail to his boyfriend. Pulling the zipper down, Logan grabbed the waistband of both his jeans and boxers and pulled them down and off. Throwing them to the floor, Logan crawled back up the bed and settled himself between the pretty boys' legs, moaning as their erections rubbed together.

Pressing their lips together, the pair engaged in a gentle kiss before Logan began to kiss back down James' sculpted body. When he reached James' member, Logan lapped at the pre cum gathered in the slit. The pretty boy moaned and arched his back as he felt a hot mouth engulf his length, a tongue swirling from his base to the tip. Looking down, James saw a raven haired head bobbing up and down between his legs. The smart boy relaxed his throat and took more of the pretty boys' member down his throat. Feeling the smart boys' throat constricting around his aching member, James saw stars as his orgasm neared. Logan hollowed his cheeks taking the last inch of James into his mouth, sucking like his life depended on it. The pretty boys' vision went white as he came, calling out the smart boys' name.

Logan sucked James clean and pulled off him with audible pop. Placing his fingers on James' bottom lip, Logan ordered "Suck." The pretty boy didn't need telling twice as he sucked the digits into his mouth. When the digits were covered in as much saliva as possible, Logan pulled them out of James' mouth and trailed them down to the pretty boys' entrance. Circling the tight hole, Logan pushed his first finger feeling the taller boy tense around the invading digit. Bringing his spare hand up, Logan rubbed James' stomach as he pushed the finger further into his tight hole. When he felt that the brunette was relaxed enough, the smart boy began to thrust his finger in and out of the tight hole.

Hearing James moan, Logan jammed another finger into the tight heat, smirking when James cried out. "Right there." The pretty boy moaned, thrusting himself down onto Logan's fingers. The smart boy smiled knowing he had hit James' prostate. Repeatedly pressing his fingers against that spot, Logan knew it wouldn't be long before James came again. When he pulled his fingers out of the tight hole, James whined at the emptiness.

Lining himself up with James' entrance, Logan pushed in slowly allowing the pretty boy to get used to the intrusion. When he was fully sheathed inside his lover, Logan sat there for a few moments, giving James the chance to get used to the feeling. When he thought the pretty boy was ready, Logan pulled out and quickly thrust back in, James moaning at the feeling. As the taller boys' moans escalated in volume, Logan began to thrust harder and faster into the tight hole. Feeling his orgasm near, the smart boy brought his hand up to James' neglected cock pumping him in time with his thrusts.

One particularly hard thrust caused the taller boy to arch his back and moan Logan's name. A few more of these thrusts had James seeing stars and he came with a shout, covering both Logan's hand and his stomach. Feeling the pretty boys' walls clench around his throbbing member, Logan pulled out and thrust in once more, filling the boy to the brim with cum.

The pair laid there for a few minutes, catching their breaths. Pulling out, Logan tiredly leaned over the pretty boy to untie the restraints. Once both of James' wrists were free, he gripped Logan's cheeks and pulled him into a passionate kiss. When they pulled apart, Logan laid his head on James' chest, sighing as James ran his hand through Logan's dark hair. Pressing a kiss to the smart boys' forehead, James drifted to sleep, Logan following him.

**Author's note: I need some ideas for later chapters in the story, so if you have a Jagan request private message me and I will see what I can do. :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**A Jagon story **

**Pairing: James and Logan **

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own the boys or the show even I would love to own them especially Logan and Kendall. I also don't own anything you may recognise just my own idea. **

**Shower- Logan and James share a shower. **

**This is dedicated to Panda-Boo15 who recommended it. *big hug * :D**

After a long weekend off; the four boys of Big Time Rush had to be up and early ready for a long day of harmonies and dance routines. James the pretty boy of the group was the first to wake up; however he was reluctant to get up. Looking down, James smiled as he watched his boyfriend Logan sleep, one arm laid across the pretty boy's chest. The tall boy brought his hand up to brush against the hand that lay on his chest. The smart boy moved his hand slightly signalling that he didn't want to be woken up. Chuckling at his boyfriend's actions, the pretty boy lifted the hand and placed it on the pillow next to Logan's head before he climbed out of bed and headed towards the bathroom.

James didn't bother to lock the door behind him, knowing Logan would knock before he entered even though they saw each other naked every day. Pulling his tank top over his head, James looked at himself in the mirror. A series of purplish mark were scattered over his washboard abs, where Logan had made his way down to the tall boy's waistband last night. The pretty boy smiled as he remembered last night's events.

_James couldn't hold back the moan that left his mouth as Logan sucked harshly on his nipple whilst simultaneously tweaking the neglected nub. Grazing his teeth over the sensitive skin, Logan moved down sucking and biting at the tall boy's washboard abs. After each mark he left, the smart boy soothed the skin with his tongue. When he reached the waistband of James' sweatpants, he couldn't help the small smile that came to his lips. A gasp left the pretty boy's lips as a small hand penetrated his sweatpants and boxers, grasping his length firmly. _

The pretty boy pulled himself out of his reminiscing when he felt his length twitch. Leaning over he turned the shower on, occasionally sticking his hand under the spray to check the temperature. When the water was to his liking, James pulled his sweatpants and boxers down, kicking them to the side once they pooled at his ankles. Stepping into the shower, James sighed as the hot water worked over the cramps in his body. James grabbed the shampoo bottle preparing to wash his hair.

Logan didn't want to wake up, but the sun shining through the window insisted he did. When he finally opened his eyes, the smart boy looked his left and wasn't shocked to see an empty space in the bed. James was always up before him so that he could start his daily routine. The smart boy could hear the shower running in the bathroom and sighed knowing that his lover would be in there for a while and they needed to be at the studio early today. Climbing out of the warmth of the bed, Logan shivered as the cold hit his skin, a hand running through his dark hair as he made his way to the bathroom.

Usually the smart boy would knock on the door first but today he didn't bother as time was limited. Twisting the door knob, Logan coughed slightly as waves of steam hit him. Logan tentatively made his way over to the sink, wiping the steam from the mirror. Once the smart boy could see in the mirror, he took a few seconds to watch the silhouette of James in the shower. Turning the tap on Logan grabbed his tooth brush and toothpaste.

Every few seconds Logan would look back into the mirror and watch James in the shower. Logan nearly choked on his toothbrush when looked back one time. Silhouetted in the shower, James could be seen running one of his hands down his body whilst the other jerked his member furiously. Regaining his composure, Logan continued to brush his teeth but facing towards the shower, so he could watch his lover jack off.

For the second time in nearly five minutes Logan choked on his toothbrush as James let out a moan in the form of his name. "Mmmm, Logan" James moaned his hand moving faster than before. The smart boy knew that his lover wasn't far from releasing all over the shower and this thought made Logan's length harden. "LOGAN!" James shouted his hips stuttering as he came all over his hand and the wall of the shower.

Hearing the taller boy shout his name as he came caused Logan's length to twitch. Turning away from the shower, the smart boy rinsed his mouth out and put his toothbrush back before grabbing the hem of his shirt and pulling it over his head. Letting the material fall to the floor, the smaller boy didn't waste any time in pulling his sweatpants and boxers down, stepping out of them as he headed towards the shower.

Sliding the shower door back, Logan stepped into the shower smirking as he noticed the pretty boy's back facing him. The tall boy didn't know what was coming. Standing behind James, Logan brought his hands round to James' chest running his small hands over the tanned skin. A gasp left James' mouth as Logan tweaked his nipple with one hand, whilst running his other hand down to grip the pretty boys' half hard cock.

Leaning towards James' ear, Logan began to whisper. "What were you thinking about? Me on my knees, sucking your dick?" The smart boy began to pump his lovers' cock. He continued, "I just love to have it in my mouth. It tastes so nice when you come." At this point James couldn't help but thrust into Logan's hand as he shuddered in pleasure.

"Did you pretend you were inside of me, making me scream?" The smart boy began to pump James' cock faster, pressing his cock against the pretty boys' ass. "You know, James, you have the most perfect cock in the world. It's so big and thick. I just love to have it in me. It stretches me so perfectly. It feels so huge when you're thrusting inside me." It was too much for James and before Logan knew it, the pretty boy had spun around and crushed their lips together. The pretty boy licked at Logan's bottom lips begging for access which he was immediately granted. Flicking his tongue against the smaller boys', James grabbed his hips and brought them together, hissing as their naked erections rubbed against each other.

Logan began to kiss down the tall boys' chest, grazing his teeth over James' nipple. Sucking on the sensitive, Logan trailed his spare hand down to grasp James' member. Pumping his lover slowly, the smart boy kissed and licked his way down James' abs following the marks that he left last night. When James' erection was bobbing in front of his face, Logan dropped to his knees, placing a kiss to the tip of the tall boys' dick.

Leaning forward the smart boy sucked harshly on the tip, moaning as James' pre cum burst across his taste buds. Relaxing his throat Logan took more of James' member into his mouth, using his hand to stroke the rest of the length. The pretty boy couldn't help but moan as he felt the smaller boys' throat constrict around his throbbing member. Leaning forward James pressed his hand against the glass door of the shower, as Logan bobbed his head between his legs. As his body jerked, the pretty boy wiped more and more of the steam from the door.

Feeling the tension building in the bottom of his stomach, James pulled away from Logan. "Against the wall now." The tall boy panted out. Logan quickly pressed himself against the wall, spreading his legs and sticking his ass in the air, giving James the perfect view of his hole. James felt his length twitch as he made his way over to the smart boy. Logan was so desperate for this that he was thrusting forward slightly trying to gain friction against the wall.

"Do you want me to bend you over and shove my cock so hard up inside you that you scream?" James whispered huskily as he pressed his erection between Logan's cheeks. "Ngh, please James." Logan begged pushing his hips back. The pretty boy chuckled and pulled away, bringing his fingers up to Logan's mouth, a moan leaving his lips as he felt Logan's tongue run over his digits. When they were thoroughly coated in saliva, James pulled them out of the smart boys' mouth and trailed them down to his puckered hole.

The pretty boy circled his finger around the hole until Logan couldn't take it any longer and thrust backwards, moaning as James' finger breached his inner walls. Sensing Logan's need for more, James wasted no time in jamming another finger into the tight heat. Scissoring his fingers, James began to place kisses over the pale boys' shoulders when he spotted something. On the counter was a small hand held mirror.

Using his spare hand to turn Logan's face towards the mirror, James whispered huskily in his lover's ears. "You see that mirror right there? Do you want me to put it on the floor between your legs so you can watch me when I push my cock inside you? Do you want to watch me when I fuck you so hard?" Logan's only answer was a gasp as he thrust James' fingers deeper into his hole. "I'll take that as a yes then." James said as he removed his fingers causing the smart boy to whine at the loss.

Leaning over, the tall boy grabbed the mirror off the side and placed it between Logan's spread legs. Logan placed his head against the wall and looked down into the mirror just as James grabbed his hips and thrust his cock into the tight hole. The view Logan got was one of the hottest he had ever seen. He moaned as he watched James' member slowly push into his hole, his walls clenching around the throbbing member. Once James was fully sheathed inside of his lover, he stood there for a few moments allowing Logan's body to adjust.

After a few moments, Logan pushed his hips back against James, signalling for him to move. As the tall boy pulled out, Logan's eyes were glued to the mirror watching as James' member slid out of his hole. Knowing Logan was too busy watching the reflection in the mirror, James snapped his hips forward, repeating this motion when Logan moaned his name.

Looking down James watched as his member slid in and out of his lover's tight hole. Angling his hips slightly the tall boy thrust in hitting Logan's prostate dead on. The small boy arched his back and banged his head against the wall as his lover repeatedly stabbed his prostate. James' thrust became erratic as he sensed his orgasm nearing.

Sliding his hand between Logan and the wall, the pretty boy began to pump the smart boy's cock in time with his thrusts. One final hit to his prostate was enough for Logan to see stars. He arched his back and screamed James' name as he came all over the pretty boys' hand, the wall and the mirror below them.

Watching Logan cum on the mirror was enough for James to lose control. He thrust into Logan once more, shooting his load into the smart boys' waiting hole. Removing his hand from Logan's cock, James placed a kiss to the back of the smart boys' neck before licking the small boys' load off his fingers.

Kissing Logan on the back of the neck, James pulled out continuing to watch the reflection in the mirror. Pulling Logan away from the wall, the tall boy brought both of them under the spray and began to wash them.

Once they were both clean, James shut off the water and climbed out, offering his hand to Logan who gladly accepted it. Grabbing a towel each the pair began to dry each other off. When they were both dry, James placed a chaste kiss on Logan's forehead before grabbing the smart boys' hand and dragging them both into their room to get ready for the day.


	4. Chapter 4

**A Jagan story**

**Pairing: Jagan **

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own the boys or the show even I would love to own them especially Logan and Kendall. I also don't own anything you may recognise just my own idea. **

**I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in a while so please take this shameless smut for as my way of making it up to you. **

It was James and Logan's one year anniversary today and the pair had spent the day at the beach where they spent the day building sandcastles, eating ice creams and wrestling in the sea. Logan loved every minute of the day, watching the droplets of water trail down James' chest, collecting at the waistband of his swim trunks.

When both of their stomachs rumbled they decided to call it a day and head home to change before heading out to their favourite restaurant. The meal had been full of sweet smiles, hand holding and tender kisses. The meal had gotten James all riled up, the way Logan's cheeks tinted red from the temperature, his lips parting to slide his fork out of his mouth, taking extra time to suck on the tips.

Once they finished their meal, James wasted no time in hailing a cab, using all of his self control to stop himself throwing himself at the small boy. Sliding across the seat to join his lover, James grabbed Logan's hand and held on tightly, his thumb rubbing across the smart boys' knuckles. The short brunette looked up at his boyfriend, a small smile playing across his features.

Cupping the pale boys' cheek, the pretty boy leant down and captured Logan's lips in a kiss. The smart boy brought his hand up to tangle in the hairs at the back of James' neck. Licking along the seam of Logan's lips, James smiled into the kiss as his tongue swooped forward, mapping out of every one of the small boys' sensitive spots. A cough broke through the pairs' moment, turning towards the front of the cab, where the driver watched them in the mirror eyebrow raised in question.

Smiling sheepishly Logan laced his fingers with James, enjoying the warmth of the pretty boy next to him. As soon as the cab pulled up outside of the Palmwoods, James pulled his wallet out and handed the driver ten dollars for the ride and an extra five as an apology for the PDA. As soon as James had climbed out of the car, Logan attached himself to his tall lover, kissing and nipping at his tanned neck.

The pretty boy couldn't help but smirk as he gently removed his boyfriend from his skin as they made their way through the lobby. Bitters was stood at his desk, a scowl set across his face as he watched the couple make their way to the elevators.

Once the metal doors slid opened, James felt himself being pulled into the elevator. When the doors slid shut, Logan wasted no time in attaching himself to James neck, his teeth grazing over the sensitive skin. Moving back until he was pressed against the wall of the elevator, James gripped the small boys' hips and pulled them together, a gasp leaving his mouth when he felt Logan's evident arousal press against his thigh.

Flipping them over so the smart boy was pressed against the wall, James smashed their lips together, tongue prodding at the corner of Logan's lips begging for access. As soon as Logan parted his lips, James' tongue swooped forward, the wet muscle running over the small boys' sensitive spots.

"James," Logan gasped out as the pretty boy rubbed their arousals together.

"Yes Logie," James replied running his tongue along the shell of the brunette's ear.

"Need more, now," Logan panted, his legs coming up to wrap around the tall boys' waist.

Grinding their hips together, James nibbled on the pale neck below him, teeth grazing the sensitive skin. Before the pair could go any further, the elevator dinged signalling their arrival on the second floor. Unwilling to let Logan go, James carried the smart boy out of the elevator and towards their apartment.

Pressing Logan against the door of 2J, James dug around in his pocket for the keys, losing concentration on the task at hand as Logan rubbed their erections together. Forgetting about the keys, James began to thrust his hips forward, smirking as Logan's head lolled back and a breathy moan sounded in the back of his throat.

As nice as it was to be making Logan come apart like this, James wanted more, he needed to be inside the smart boy. Pulling away from his lover, James dug through his pocket once, finally finding his keys. After a few attempts the tall boy was able to open the door. The tall boy walked in on shaky feet as Logan ground their cocks together.

"James," Logan whined as the pretty boy set him on the floor. The brunette signalled one minute as he pulled his wallet from his pocket and threw it on the counter. Seeing the small boy pouting at him, James took even longer to remove his scarf and coat, hanging them on the rack by the door.

Once he had finished, he looked over at Logan, mouth falling open at his lovers' actions. Sat on the edge of the dinner table, Logan had spread his legs further than James had seen before palming his erection, hissing as the rough material rubbed against his cock. The tall boys' cock pressed against the material of his boxers as he watched Logan's eyes fall shut and mouth drop open in pleasure.

Walking over to the table, James wrapped his hand around Logan's free arm and yanked him off the table, ignoring the yelp that the smart boy emitted. Pulling his startled lover down the hall to their bedroom, James made quick work of wrenching the door open.

The door banged against the wall as James pulled Logan through the gap quickly. As soon as the door shut; Logan was pressed against the wood, James pressing wet kisses along the smart boy's jaw.

"You fucking little tease," James whispered in Logan's ear as he harshly ground their hips together.

All that left the smart boys' lips was a breathy moan as James continued to rut against him. Running his hands along the bottom of Logan's shirt, James quickly pulled the material up and over the small boys' head, smiling slightly as Logan's ruffled hair came into view.

Cupping Logan's jaw, James pressed a quick kiss to the small boys' swollen lips before running his tongue down the brunettes' neck, stopping when he reached the smart boys' collar bone. Stepping back James gripped the sides of his shirt and ripped them open, the tiny buttons flying in every direction. Removing the ripped garment from his body, the pretty boy swallowed as he noticed Logan's eyes travelling over his exposed chest.

Pressing their bare chests together, James leant down and licked a line along the creamy skin, biting down when Logan craned his head back to allow him more access. A moan tore itself from the pale boys' throat as James sucked on the skin, pulling away to admire the purple mark left behind.

Scraping his short nails down the small boys' chest, James followed the same path with his tongue, stopping when he reached Logan's nipples. Knowing that they were a sensitive part of Logan's body, James took his time rolling the hardened flesh between his teeth, tugging lightly loving every moan and gasp that left the small boys' mouth.

Giving the neglected nub the same attention, the pretty boys' traced along Logan's abs; enjoying the feel of the slightly pronounced muscles under his tongue. When he reached the waistband of Logan's pants, the tall boy traced his tongue along the skin above the material, loving how Logan shuddered under his touch.

Popping the button and pulling down the zipper, James yanked down the confining material, the material of Logan's boxers coming into sight. Pre cum stained the light blue material, outlining the head of Logan's cock. Mouthing at the length confined behind the material, James moaned as the smart boys' pre cum burst across his taste buds.

Wanting to have skin to skin contact, James gripped the waistband of the small boys' boxers; the pretty boy yanked them down, mouth watering slightly as Logan's cock sprang free. Licking a line along the underside of Logan's cock, James sucked the tip into his mouth, tongue swiping against the head, collecting the pre cum that had gathered there.

Swirling his tongue from the base to the tip, the pretty boy began to bob his head, his own cock twitching as he felt Logan's fingers tangle in his hair, giving occasional tugs. Grazing his teeth over the heated flesh, James pulled off with a pop, ignoring the annoyed tug the pale boy gave his hair.

"Turn around," The tall boy ordered, seeing Logan shiver with anticipation.

The smart boy quickly turned around, pressing his hands against the door, his pert ass sticking out in the air. A small moan slipped past the tall brunette's lips as he took in the sight of Logan's creamy unmarred cheeks. Running his hands down the smart boys' back, the pretty boy gently gripped the smart boys' cheeks and spread them to reveal his opening.

As much as James wanted to shove his cock into Logan's tight hole, he knew he had to prepare his shorter lover. Sucking two of his fingers into his mouth, James trailed around the perimeter of the small boys' entrance before slowly pushing past the ring of muscle. He felt the smaller boy tense and began to press kisses between his shoulder blades loving the feel of the muscle tensing below him.

When Logan's inner walls had relaxed slightly around the tall boys' invading digit, James began to thrust it in and out, loving the feeling of Logan's muscles clenching around his finger. Jamming another finger into the tight heat, the pretty boy began to scissor his lover, preparing him for what was to come. Brushing against the small boys' prostate, James watched as Logan arched his back and thrust his hips back, his hole swallowing more of the tall boys' fingers.

Pressing repeatedly against that one nub, James wasn't sure how much longer he would last as he watched Logan fuck himself on his fingers. Removing his digits from within his lover, James ignored the whine Logan let out as he popped the button on his jeans, not bothering to undo the zipper before yanking both them and his boxers down. Kicking the material to the side, the tall brunette spat in his hand and spread across his length, thrusting into his grip.

Placing the tip of his cock at Logan's gaping entrance, James leant forward and began to suck on the small boys' neck as he pushed past the ring of muscle. The small boy tensed as he felt himself being stretched but the pain soon turned to pleasure as James continued to suck on his neck. The process was slow but when James was fully buried within his lover it felt like bliss, the smart boys' insides encompassing his cock like velvet.

Allowing the pale boy to adjust to the intrusion, James began to slowly rock his hips forward, eyes scrunching shut as Logan's inner walls clenched around his shaft.

"Faster," Logan panted as he began to thrust down onto James' cock.

The pretty boy was as eager as his small lover so he began to speed up his thrusts, hands gripping Logan's hips tight enough to bruise. The smart boy braced his hands against the wood in front of him, James' cock filling him to the brim, the heated flesh twitching inside of him.

"More," Logan moaned pushing back against James' cock, wishing the pretty boy would hit his one sweet spot.

Removing his hands from Logan's hips, James laced their fingers together against the wood of the door as he angled his hips and thrust in once more. The smart boy felt his eyes roll back in his head as his prostate was hit dead on. The pretty boy continued his assault on Logan's prostate as he moaned into the small boys shoulder.

The pale boys' felt his orgasm nearing even though his cock remained untouched, the force of James' thrust causing his shaft to rub against the door creating a delicious friction.

A particularly hard thrust against his prostate was the last straw for Logan and he came with a long moan, thick globs of white running down the door, staining the carpet. The smart boy leant his head against the door, as his hips stuttered, working through his orgasm, James still pumping into him from behind.

Logan's walls clenched around James' shaft tightly as his orgasm tore through his small body, causing the tall boy to thrust into Logan one final time, bathing his insides with his seed.

As their breathing returned to normal, James gently lifted Logan up, remaining inside him as he walked towards the bed. Falling onto his back, the tall boy reluctantly pulled out of his lover, wrapping an arm around the pale boys' waist.

"Happy Anniversary," James whispered into Logan's hair, the small boy burying his face into the crook of his shoulder.

"Happy Anniversary," Logan replied and even though James couldn't see the smart boys' face, he could tell Logan was smiling.

As the pair drifted off to sleep, they couldn't help but think to themselves and think this was the best anniversary ever.


	5. Author's Note

**A Jagan Story**

**First off I apologise for not updating since January, JANUARY. I didn't know it had been that long and I am so so so so so so so sorry for making you all wait this long for an update but I DO have a good reason for not updating. **

**I've run out of ideas and I was wondering if you could help me. If you have a request that you would like to see written then leave a review or PM and I will try my best to fulfil the request. **

**If you do leave me a request then can you please include:**

**The situation**

**The place**

**The position **

**And who bottoms**

**I promise as soon as I get some new ideas I will start updating this fic regularly. I look forward to seeing what ideas you guys suggest. **

**Again I am beyond sorry for taking so long with this fic. Thank you for reading this. :D**

**P.S. Can I just thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favourited and alerted this fic so far. It means the world to me that you like my work. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A Jagan Story**

**Pairing: James and Logan **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you may own, even though I would love to. I only own my own ideas. **

**I apologise now for not updating this in like forever. But hopefully I will be updating regularly from now on. **

**This is chapter is named Models, Milk and Magic Tongues. I hope you all enjoy it. **

"Hey baby, watcha doing?" James asked, leaning over the back of the couch to press a kiss to Logan's cheek.

"Nothing much." Logan replied, tilting his head to smile up at his boyfriend.

Throwing himself over the back of the couch, James settled himself next to Logan. Settling back against the cushions, James slung his arm around Logan's shoulders, drawing him closer. Logan laid his head contentedly against James' shoulders as he flicked absentmindedly through the channels. He groaned inwardly as nothing caught his attention. He finally settled on a documentary on the history of surgery, setting the remote next to him on the couch.

It was only when a particularly bloody scene played across the screen that Logan remembered that James wasn't a big fan of anything bloody or gory. When he felt James bury his face in his hair, Logan snatched up the remote and changed it to a mindless chat show. He rubbed soothingly James' thigh, turning his face towards the pretty boy when he pulled away. He smiled up lovingly at James, blushing lightly as James leant down and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

"Is there anything you want to watch?" Logan asked remote still clutched in his hand.

"There is one thing I would like to watch." James muttered, unable to meet Logan's eyes.

"What is it?" Logan asked, remote pointing towards the TV.

"There's an America's Next Top Model marathon on." James muttered eyes focused on his lap.

He expected Logan to laugh at him, make a few jokes at his expense. He was surprised however when Logan remained silent, flicking immediately to the correct channel. James slid a hand along Logan's shoulder as he felt Logan relax back against him, the smart boy's head sliding to rest on his chest. The sound of the TV was the only thing that filled the room, James' hand sliding along Logan's shoulder repeatedly.

James tensed when he felt Logan pull away, tearing his eyes away from the screen to look down at his boyfriend.

"Where are you going?" James asked; panic slowly flooding through his body.

Was Logan leaving because he didn't want to watch a stupid model show? Did the smart boy have other plans? Did he not want to spent time with James?

"I'm gonna get a drink, want one?" Logan replied, placing a hand on James' knee.

"Could you get me some milk please?" James said, smiling innocently at his boyfriend.

Logan chuckled lightly, shaking his head fondly as he pushed himself off the sofa. He would never understand James' obsession with milk, the pretty boy never explaining why he drank so much of it. Reaching into the cupboard, Logan pulled out two glasses. Setting them on the counter, Logan reached into the fridge, using two hands to pick up their overly large bottle of milk. Pouring the creamy liquid into one of the glasses, Logan placed it back in the fridge, snatching the apple juice on his way out.

Once both glasses were full, Logan snatched them both off the counter and made his way back to James. The pretty boy turned to smile at him as he reached the couch, the same familiar butterflies he get when James smiled at him filling Logan's stomach. Handing James his glass, Logan settled back beside him before taking a sip from his own. Logan sighed gently as the sweet taste burst across his tastebuds, the liquid cool as it slid down his throat. Placing his glass on the table in front of him, Logan settled back against James' chest, watching as the taller boy slid his half empty glass between his thighs.

Logan smiled to himself as he felt James' hand slide along his shoulder, fingers dipping under the material of Logan's shirt. Both boys' turned their attention towards the TV, letting themselves get engrossed in the show. However Logan couldn't but watch from the corner of his eye everytime James lifted the glass for a drink. When James' glass was empty, Logan slid his hand between the pretty boy's thighs to grab it, smirking when James tensed next to him.

"Relax I was just moving your glass." Logan said turning back to look at his boyfriend

However James wasn't where he had left him. Instead of being sat back against the cushions like Logan had left him, James was laid back along the couch, head resting against the arm. The tall boy's legs hung off the couch in a similar position to what Logan had left them in.

James nudged Logan's hip with his foot signalling for the pale boy to move. Doing as Logan wished, Logan stood, watching as James swung his legs up onto the couch. Logan smiled as James spread his legs, the smart boy knowing exactly what his boyfriend wanted. Waiting until James was comfortable; Logan placed a knee between James' spread legs.

Placing his hands on either side of James' head, Logan let his other knee join the first, hovering over his lover. Leaning Logan pressed a kiss to James' lips, sighing lightly as James' hands moved to grip his hips. The kiss was nothing more than a simple sliding together of lips, both boys' smiling softly as they pulled apart.

Pressing a final kiss to James' lips, Logan let his legs stretch out from underneath him. Logan let his head slide down to the crook of James' neck as his body pressed against the pretty boy's. Logan buried his head further into the crook of James' neck as the tall boy wrapped his arms tightly around his waist. Logan felt a sense of warmth and security flood through his body as James gave his waist a squeeze, turning his attention back to the screen.

Both boys' were silent as the Top Model marathon continued. Logan couldn't help but love the warmth of James' embrace, revelling in the way the pretty boy squeezed his waist every so often. The smart boy tensed when he felt James' hands unclasp from the small of his back, relaxing when he felt them slide soothingly along his sides.

As an episode morphed into another and another, James found himself growing bored. He kept his eyes glued to the TV, staring hard, hoping that the show would suck him back in. When it didn't he let out a small sigh, turning his attention to the boy that lay on top of him. James squirmed slightly as Logan shifted on top of him, the smart boy's soft hair tickling along his jaw.

Unclasping his hands from where they rested against the small of Logan's back, James ran his fingers gently along Logan's sides, the pale boy's shirt riding up beneath his fingertips. James felt Logan tense above him before relaxing, face burying deeper into James' neck. Letting his fingers trail back down Logan's body, James rested his fingers against the hem of Logan's shirt, fingers itching to feel the newly exposed skin.

James had no choice but to smooth his fingers along Logan's bare skin as the smart boy shifted once again, shirt riding further up his back. The pretty boy teased his fingers along the small of Logan's back, tracing against the goosebumps that had risen along the shorter boy's skin. James paused when he felt Logan's hand smooth over his bicep, coming to a rest on his shoulder.

When Logan didn't protest or move again, James carried on, his fingers tracing small patterns across Logan's porcelain skin. James stopped when he felt his fingers brush against the waistband of Logan's jeans, resting lightly on the leather of the genius' belt. James paused again when he felt Logan's hand slide down from his shoulder to rest lightly on his chest.

James felt Logan shiver above him as his fingers moved to trace the soft sliver of skin above Logan's waistband, the tips of his fingers just brushing under the material. The pretty boy heard Logan's breath hitch, body tensing as he slid a finger past the waistband of the smart boy's jeans, running the digit slowly over the curve of his ass.

"J...J...James." Logan gasped as James' finger travelled downwards, sliding between the smart boy's cheeks.

"Ssh baby, I got you." James replied, pressing a kiss to Logan's hair.

Letting his hand slide out from under Logan's jeans, James ran his fingers lazily across the small of Logan's back. He revelled in the way Logan whimpered lightly, fingers clutching at the tall boy's shirt. Smoothing his palm down Logan's back, James ran his hand along the curve of Logan's ass, bringing his hand down lightly against the denim covered skin.

Logan moaned lowly, hips rolling up against James'. James bit his lip as he felt the growing bulge in Logan's jeans brush against his crotch, giving rise to his own length. James squeezed roughly at Logan's ass, hips rolling up against the smaller boy's. Both boys' moaned as their erections rubbed together, James' hand moving to slip past the waistband of Logan's jeans again.

He squeezed roughly at the skin beneath his fingertips, repeating the action when Logan moaned, pushing back against his hand. Using his free hand, James gripped Logan's hip as he fingers slid between the pale boy's cheeks to press gently at his entrance. James' grip tightened on Logan's hip when he felt Logan tense above him, keening low in his throat.

"James" Logan moaned as the pretty boy pressed their hips together, finger running slowly over Logan's hole.

"Sit back" James said, pulling his hand from under Logan's jeans.

Pushing his hands against James' chest, Logan sat back, eyes running over James' body. James bit back a moan as Logan's eyes roamed over his body, the pale boy's eyes dark with lust. He watched hungrily as Logan's tongue swept across his bottom lip. Sitting up, James wrapped his hand around the back of Logan's neck, pulling the smaller teen into a kiss.

Their lips slid hungrily against each other's, James' tongue pushing past Logan's lips. Both boys' moaned as their tongues brushed, Logan's hand moving to grip James' shoulder. Moving his hand to grip Logan's hips, James pressed his tongue against Logan's sensitive spots, cock aching with each moan Logan let out.

Both boys' were panting lightly when they pulled apart, James using his grip on Logan's hips to guide him to lay down on the couch. As soon as Logan's back hit the cushions, James' hands were everywhere, running up his thighs, tugging at his belt. James pushed Logan's shirt up, licking and nibbling along the pale boy's slightly pronounced abs.

"J...J...James please." Logan begged, hips pushing up against James'.

James shushed his lover, his tongue tracing down Logan's happy trail. When he reached the waistband of Logan's jeans, James sat back, fingers tugging at his belt. Pulling the leather free from Logan's jeans, James threw it to a random corner of the room, fingers moving to pop the button. Tugging the zipper down, James curled his fingers around the waistband of Logan's jeans and boxers.

Throwing the material behind him, James let his eyes roam over Logan's newly exposed lower half. Logan felt his cheeks grow red as James' eyes lingered on his dick; fingers moving too slowly encircle it. A ragged moan slipped past Logan's lips as James began to pump him slowly. Logan couldn't help but cant his hips upwards as James' thumb swiped over the head of his dick, collecting the pre cum that had gathered there.

"Fuck James please." Logan pleaded hips bucking up into the pretty boy's touch.

The tall boy smirked down at his lover, smoothing his hand along Logan's thigh. He winked at Logan as he leant down, sealing his lips around the head of the small boy's cock. The moan Logan let out was guttural, one hand tangling itself in James' hair while the other moved to grip the couch cushion tightly. Logan groaned when he felt James' hands clasp his hips, holding him down against the couch as he began to slowly bob his head.

"Ugh, fuck James" Logan moaned, back arching as James traced his tongue along the underside of his dick.

James smirked the best he could with Logan's dick in his mouth, the pace of his head quickening as Logan's moans escalated. The pretty boy rubbed his thumbs along the hollows of Logan's hips, his own length pressing fervently against the material of his jeans. He pulled back slightly, twirling his tongue along the head of Logan's cock, glancing up at his lover.

Logan's eyes were clenched shut, cheeks rosy. His bottom lip was clenched tightly between his teeth, lips parting every so often to moan. James stroked Logan's hips as he slowly began to bob his head again, grazing his teeth along the underside of Logan's dick.

"Fuck James" Logan moaned, tugging harshly at James' hair, making the tall boy moan around his length.

Logan could feel that familiar feeling building in the pit of his stomach; increasing everytime he felt James' teeth graze his length. Logan's grip on James' hair tightened his back arching as he attempted to thrust his hips into the wet cavern that was James' mouth. Logan moaned the sound a mixture of frustration and pleasure as James held his hips down.

"James, I'm close." Logan moaned, tugging on the taller teen's hair.

James glanced upwards towards Logan, watching as his teeth cut into his bottom lip. Pulling back with a small pop, James wrapped his hand around Logan's dick, pumping him slowly. He licked his lips slowly as he watched Logan's eyes flutter shut.

"I'm gonna cum" Logan whimpered, hips bucking upwards.

"Let go baby." James whispered in return, sealing his lips back around Logan's cock.

It only took a well placed flick of James' tongue to send Logan over the edge. His hips stuttered against James' face as his seed spilled into the waiting cavern, James' name spilling repeatedly past his lips. James swallowed everything Logan had to give him, his own cock close to bursting in the tight confines of his jeans.

James inwardly sighed with relief as Logan let go of his hair, small twinges of pain shooting across his scalp. Pulling away, James gently flicked his tongue against the head of Logan's cock, swiping up a stray drop of cum. He looked up slowly when Logan whimpered, the smart boy's face flushed, eyes droopy.

"You okay baby?" James asked, sliding his hand up to Logan's stomach, rubbing gently.

"Mmm" Logan replied, eyes slowly opening to look down at his boyfriend.

James smiled down lovingly at his boyfriend, his grin growing as Logan returned the sentiment. However it quickly turned into a frown, the smart boy pushing himself up into a sitting position.

"What's wrong?" James asked watching the frown on Logan's face deepen.

"You haven't cum." Logan stated, running a hand down James' chest.

The pretty boy moved to answer, his words being cut off by a moan as Logan palmed him through his jeans. James shivered as Logan's lips travelled slowly along his neck before stopping at his ear.

"Let me help you with that" Logan muttered lowly in James' ear, breath hot against the shell.

Logan squeaked when he felt James' arms wrap tightly around his waist, the tall boy stepping off the couch. Wrapping his legs around James' waist, Logan allowed James to carry him towards their shared room.

As the door to James and Logan's room slammed shut, another episode of Top Model began to play no one there to watch the forgotten show.

**I hope you all enjoyed this. I don't usually write a lot of Jagan but this screamed Jagan to me as soon as the idea popped into my head. **

**I'm still taking requests for later chapters so if you have a request please don't hesitate to leave it to me in a review or drop me a PM. All I need you to tell me is the situation, place, who's dominant and the position. **

**Let me know how I did. **


End file.
